borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Has anyone done the following yet
has anyone beat borderllands 2 on all three difficulties with all six characters and if so what do you do after that. I try to help others with "their" missions D.L,C.'s and their O.P. level(if their 72 whitch you need U.V.H.M. unlocked aswell as being level 72). other then that the game is boring. I have everything that I need/want on all my characters so farming is out. with my bonus stats being high as hell 997591.0%. I don't need chalenges nor do I need badass rank. if your curious as how I got it that high it's due to a glitch that is patched. someone did it enough times to get theirs that high and then put it on the internet and I took it and that's what I have been using it yes it has it's pros and cons but what doesn't these days pluss i'm not hurting anyone by using it. the glitch in question is where you used a salvador(gunzerker) and you have two tediore weapons equipt you gunzerk and shoot once then reload rince and repeat.it causes you to stack up badass rank points which are linked to redeam tokens which are linked to your bonus stats. with the bonus stats that I got it makes me a walking tank but it causes weird things to happen such as breakables to be unbreakable,the cannon boom or bewm is on to blow-up & certain missions can't be completed if i'm to close to the mission objective(item need to do the mission/side mission)such as the sculptures that are needed to be set on fire in the cult following mission. the up side is you can't be killed by any enemies or lose a duel unless your facing someone with the same bonus stats. and no i'm not gonna give a link here to where I got it but whoever put the profile data up there in the first place I want to thank you. when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 21:53, April 27, 2014 (UTC) After that you make a new challenge. Like Pistols only, or Tediore guns only, or no guns, action skill/melee only. Or hell, learn how to Speedrun it. World record is like 2 hours. InfinitysCross (talk) 21:56, April 27, 2014 (UTC) And most likely Bahroo has done it. He plays this game every single day. He's insane. InfinitysCross (talk) 22:03, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I would do that but 1) with those bonus stats I do 999,999K (which makes every enemy die in one hit including bosses that should not die that quick)damage so wheres the challenge the only thing I could do is possible the speed run but why do it you get no in-game reward. when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 22:42, April 27, 2014 (UTC) The challenge is for a legitimate run you disable the bonus stats. InfinitysCross (talk) 22:45, April 27, 2014 (UTC) so glitched bonus stats don't count when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 01:33, April 28, 2014 (UTC) None of the bonus stats will count. That way it'll feel like you're starting a new game. If you're interested I can link you to a speedrunning guide. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:44, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I suggest doing it again WITHOUT a cheated account by turning off your Badass Rank. And even if they're on, raid bosses do not die in one hit with 9,999,999,000 damage (9,999,999k {The max}). Maybe try doing it without picking up anything under blue rarity. This makes you focus on melee and your Action Skill near the start of the game. Collect all uniques, seraphs, legendaries, and pearlescents OP8 (You will need multiple storage accounts). Maybe try getting to level 20 before leaving southern shelf. These are just the challenges I do, maybe you will beat them. Epicpoke (talk) 20:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) it's not a cheated account it's glitched bonus stats get it right next time pluss it's not even an account it's profile date for the game it's self so get that right too lumb dumb when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 19:01, May 2, 2014 (UTC)